Tangled Up In You
by AleeeeecLightwood
Summary: It was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot, but kind of diverted from that. Magnus/Alec/Magnus Short about waking up together. A bit of pillow talk, innuendos, etc. Read and Review please.


***I'll update See the Sun soon.**

**Tangled Up In You**

* * *

He woke to a kiss pressed against the back of his neck.

A warm puff of air brushed across his shoulder, raising bumps across his skin and making him sigh slowly. He shifted just slightly, pressing his back against the lean, hard body behind him, feeling the curve as he fit himself perfectly into his form. Taking a deep breath, Alec breathed in the pleasant scent of his boyfriend mixed with sweat and sex. He felt lips against the back of his ear and shivered, linking his fingers in with the long, warm digits stroking his stomach.

He shifted again, half-way onto his back and blindly pressed his lips to whatever skin he could reach, just softly brushing over him. He slowly cracked open his eyes, blinking back the remnants of sleep. His blue eyes were warm, trying to focus. Finding the room still dark, Alec closed them once more and kissed his way up to his boyfriend's lips, unable to see where they were. He moved against him slowly, savouring his taste and feel, and enjoying the tingles that made his toes curl and his stomach do summersaults.

When the need for air forced him to draw back, Alec adjusted himself until he was back into his former position, leaning slightly onto his stomach, his head resting against his arm. He could feel Magnus's lips against the back of his neck and tilted his head forward. His boyfriend brushed his hair to the side (Alec thought he'd need to get it cut soon) and teased the skin below his hairline.

"Good morning," Magnus murmured to him between kisses.

Alec hummed in reply, focused on the chills that the touches sent down his body. He pressed his back against Magnus's chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against his boyfriend's, and thought how much oodles of skin was nice to wake up to.

Or any time really, but particularly in the morning.

"Sleep well?" He asked, his voice low to keep with the mood, and reached behind him to stroke his hand across the warlock's hip. He marvelled at the hard muscle and how the skin seemed to shiver beneath his touch.

Magnus shifted behind him, pressing against him in all the right places, and leaned forward in a way that left him almost laying on Alec. The Shadowhunter barely lost breath from his weight, having been trained to handle more. "I did," he answered, pressing his nose into his hair and exhaling, sending strands of black silk in all directions. "And yourself?"

Alec blushed slightly, biting his lip for a moment before answering. "When you finally let me," he said, forcing accusation into his tone to hide the embarrassment over his confession.

Magnus chuckled, and Alec could feel the vibrations in his back, the sound deep and warm. "You didn't seem like you wanted to sleep, so that's partly your fault as well."

Alec sputtered, unable to come up with a retort of any kind in response. Instead, he pressed his face into the pillow and grumbled nonsensical things toward his boyfriend. He sighed and raised his head for air. Alec could feel Magnus's lips against his jaw and stilled, his face warming as they drifted up to just below his ear. He bit his tongue, his eyes sliding closed as a whine sounded from his throat. He could feel something warm and wet against the spot and shivered again just as the older man trailed his teeth his skin.

"What time is it?" Alec asked, his voice breathless as Magnus teased at the sensitive spot, his fingers digging into the the sheets.

"I didn't check. Why?" Magnus responded, his voice thick nod gravelly, the sound doing wonders to the Shadowhunter's insides.

"I- I'm meeting Jace for breakfast…" Alec said, trying to keep his thoughts in order.

Magnus shifted off Alec and he could feel the bed dip to his right for a few seconds before he returned to his position. "Seven-thirty-seven."

"What time are you meeting him?" He asked, going back to teasing the spot just below his ear.

Alec frowned, finding it hard to concentrate, and almost have himself a headache trying to remember. "Nine? I think…"

"Well, we have time, then."

Alec didn't need to ask him what he meant by that.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
